


The Consequences of Greed

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Envy almost fuckin dies so I just put that he did, Gore, Hotel? Trivago., M/M, Plot holes? Yes., Ultra Greed and Greed are the same person, all the sins are their super selves I just didn't want to tag that, none of the sins are related, slight transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: The door was always locked. Always. You needed a key to get in and it's hard to unlock a door when you're getting killed by Gapers. The shopkeeper, Greed themself, won't unlock it unless it's an emergency. There have been no emergencies there, ever. Their friends, the other 6 sins, have never had any trouble killing the monsters. Even Sloth could probably kill them one handed.So it comes as a shock to their core when Envy unlocks the door, holding in his guts, and most of his stitches have been broken.
Relationships: Greed/Envy
Kudos: 8





	The Consequences of Greed

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Ultra Greed. I'm not good at writing romance (probs because I'm Aro/Ace) but I tried really hard.
> 
> I'll probably be editing this a lot.

It had been a rather slow day for Greed. Yes, the little devil beggar bought all the hearts, but besides them, there haven't been that many customers. Actually, there had been none. To be honest, they were kinda glad there weren't any customers. It's really hard to talk to people when your hanging from the ceiling by a thick noose.

Something started banging on the door, loudly. Did they not see the fucking key hole? It was right there! Even if it was the other 6 they'd need a key. Well, maybe not Envy. He was too spaced out to notice most of the time.

"Keys only, kid!" Greed shouted. "I ain't givin any other options!"

The knocking continued, even more frantic than before.

"Keys Only!" Greed shouted louder before catching their breath. Dang that noose. They had to keep it on most of the time though. Why? Well they didn't exactly know themself. They just had to. 

The knocking stopped. Did the person out there just fucking die? Greed was considering checking out what happened out there when he heard the telltale sound of death. Greed stayed put. Something was certainly dead. The door began to unlock.

The next noises they heard were a mix of splattering organs, scratching, and scissors. Where the hell did this person get fucking scissors- oh right, they sold a pair just yesterday to a shark like demon with 5 eyes and stitches all over that looked eerily like the Old Doc. Must be them. The door was still sealed shut though. The person didn't get far into unlocking it he guessed. Greed decided to wait it out despite a sneaking suspicion that they should intervene. Keys were more valuable than money of course.

After a few more minutes the door slowly but surely began to unlock. Greed pushed off the wall they were facing to see who the hell could've entered after the scene they had just heard.

"Welcome to my empori- Envy!?"

Envy was barely holding himself together, even when leaning in the doorway. His right arm was practically glued to his stomach where blood was splattered and Greed was pretty certain they could see some of his intestines hanging out of the split. His left arm wasn't that much better as the stiches in the middle holding his arm together had been cut, explaining some of the scissor noises. There were a few nasty looking gashes on his other arm and legs. The stitches surrounding his neck had also been cut with one being mostly frayed, implying that stitch had been almost cut when Envy got the upper hand. The stitch covering Envy's left eye was also cut with the split eye hanging out. He sounded like he was struggling to even breathe. That god damn shark!! Greed had just cut themself down when Envy finally collapsed on the floor.

"No no no no no! Oh Fuck! Oh Shit! Envy!" How could this have happened!? Envy, themself, and the other 5 could've destroyed anything out there alone. Greed wasn't good at repairing injuries. Sure, they had stitched the gold coins into their previously empty eye sockets, but they weren't sure how they'd repair THIS much damage. If they didn't do anything Envy could die, and if they fucked something up badly Envy could die.

"Envy, hang in there buddy! Don't die on me now!"

Greed somehow lifted up Envy's larger body and went to their private bedroom in order to help put their partner back together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing more worrying than seeing someone you love laying asleep on your bed, this close to death. Greed had cleaned off the blood from Envy's rough lavender skin and tried their best at repairing what damage that creature did to him. They did the neck/chest area, stomach, and arm first since those would be more dangerous if left unsewn but after that, something... changed.

As Greed was finishing up the final cut on Envy's eye (and amputating the eye itself) they noticed that it was getting harder to stitch the wound together. Their hands were thicker than they were when Greed had first started. Way thicker. The coins in their eyes also felt like the fit in their eyesockets much better than before. They also felt extremely strong and tall. Greed shook this off as stress and began to bandage the stitched up gashes on his body.

"Envy please. If you die I'll kill myself." Greed had taken up talking to the comatose Envy to make up for the unusal silence between them. Envy was usually pretty talkative. It was uncomfortable seeing him so quiet. Greed enjoyed hearing Envy ramble about his interests, even if it was only comprised of him talking about abilities or features he wanted. Without the familiar chatter the room just felt... empty. 

"I know you can't hear me but... you need to stay with me. Please. I don't know what I'll, no, What we'll do without you. I'm sorry I didn't get the door when you were knocking on it. I just... I had no clue what was happening out there or that it was you." They had apologized about 1000 times already. They knew that they could never fully apologize for letting their friend get this injured. They thought they could see an adorable little smile begin to show on his face. Greed could barely tell through their thick tears. 

They never would say this but, they found themself thinking of his easily jealous partner more often. Even when fighting, they felt they had a reason to fight that wasn't just money. They just wanted to hold him. To kiss him. To have him. Envy always brightened their day. They doubted They'd ever be able to tell him that. They looked at their friend, no, their crush again. Seeing Envy in this state just tore them apart.

They ran a thumb over Envy's good cheek. Tears fell from their face onto the now shorter male's body. Whoever did this would pay. Greed used the now rather small knife to cut the extremely tight rope around their neck. If Envy did die, it wouldn't be in vain. Greed found some extra thick ropes. If Envy didn't die, well, he'd have the satisfaction of seeing what hurt him this bad dead. They tied a tight noose around their neck.

"Envy." Greed said looking at the bed and the lavender skinned male on it. They took in all his features and smiled. They knew exactly what they'd do. 

"I love you."


End file.
